


Who Paid Fifty Bucks For This

by RenaRoo



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaRoo/pseuds/RenaRoo
Summary: It's Kory's Earthday Birthday, and the real question of the evening is how ridiculous her friends can be.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [red-dye-number-five](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=red-dye-number-five).



> Prompt: ( @red-dye-number-five ) The next time you’re taking batfamily prompts I would like: Red Hood and Nightwing sing karaoke. You can choose the setting, additional characters, and if they’re in full costume or not.
> 
> A/N: I apologize for how long you waited on this one, buddy, but it was exactly the kinda pickup prompt I needed during a finals week so thank you so much <3

Koriand’r had been more than enthusiastic when there had been some assurance from Roy that they were getting together “everyone” for her birthday. 

On her own, Kory would have almost never thought of throwing something glamorous for her birthday. She loved that her friends remembered for her and that they were apparently having so much fun throwing something in her honor – and _that_ in itself felt so touching, so powerful. 

She felt _so_ appreciated. And it made her heart soar in thought alone.

What she should have been more suspicious of at the time – and she could kick herself for not thinking to be suspicious of it from the beginning – was someone, she believes Red Star’s, insistence on an open bar.  

She should have been even _more_ suspicious about the fact that she kept seeing Jason and Dick digging at each other in between conversations – egging each other on in some not-so-subtle _my friends-no-my friends_ debate that was thinly hidden behind wide smiles and forced laughter. 

Garfield could be thanked for the absolutely abhorrent decision to have a karaoke machine 

“Are you kidding me, Grayson?” Jason could be heard from across the room while Kory was allowing Donna and Lilith to braid her favorite Tamaranean flowers into her curly locks. “I was in _theater_ productions. I made Miss McMillon _cry_ with my voice.”

“Hey, I was _at_ that play, and those were _not_ tears of joy,” Dick declared, waving to his chest. “And may I remind you of all the times Bruce has said no one fills the Manor more with singing than me?”

“That’s because you’re the only person on the planet who manages to be _off tune in the shower!”_ Jason snapped back. 

Almost with a glimmer of devious joy in his eyes, Garfield picked up the karaoke mics. “I have a way to settle this.”

Everyone now watching the Wayne brothers could see the color drain from their faces almost immediately. 

Which was really saying something since there were no two earth men Koriand’r had met who could be declared to have a sense of showmanship and theatrics than Dick and Jason respectively.

“Uh,” Dick blundered out.

“Yeah, no,” Jason snapped.

Without missing a beat, Roy held up money and began waving it. “Yeah, Jaybird? What if I put fifty bucks on it? That’ll _almost_ clear one of your tabs–”

Jason stared at Roy – he was genuinely considering the bribe.

Eyes fell then on Dick who looked more mortified by the minute. 

“No!” he moaned.

“Not even for my Earthday Birthday?” Kory could not help but chime in, her amusement offsetting the part of her brain that _knew_ it was about to be one giant bad idea. 

Looking more cornered by the minute, Dick groaned and slapped his forehead with the base of his palm. “This is going to be held against me forever, isn’t it?” he asked woefully. 

“Only as long as the internet exists,” Cyborg joked, cell phone already out. 

And it was not very long after that Koriand’r found herself serenaded in an uncouth Earth tradition led by the Wayne Brothers. 

It only caused _slight_ discomfort and the wailing of Garfield in the form of a bloodhound. 


End file.
